


jealous

by mercyonmyheartx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Endgame Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Lydia Martin & Scott McCall Friendship, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia Martin Loves Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski Fluff, Martinski, Minor Lydia Martin/Scott McCall, Oblivious Stiles, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Relationship, Sassy Lydia, Stiles Stilinski Loves Lydia Martin, Stiles-centric, Stydia, Stydia Month, Stydia Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyonmyheartx/pseuds/mercyonmyheartx
Summary: “lydia, what? you’re in love with me?”“oh, isn’t it obvious by now?” “no! no it isn’t! what the hell, lydia? how can you just spring that on me so nonchalantly?"“because it doesn’t seem to mean much to you anyway! you found somebody else, you moved on!”“what the hell did you want me to do? i wasn’t going to wait around forever! you ignored me for years, lydia!” -prompt: lydia is sick and tired of her friends ditching her for each other. scott catches onto her jealousy and believes it's something more and attempts to meddle (he definitely ships stydia).





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! i just to make sure, this is in no way me trying to hate on malia, not at all!! i think she's awesome and funny and she's grown so much, it's really nice! hope you all enjoy!!

lydia martin. 

at one point in time, the name alone would make people cower in their seats. she was the queen of beacon hills high school, and there was no doubt about it. she took everything for granted. she focused on boys instead of the friends she never really had and hid her intelligence for fear that she would lose her status and be judged. she never thought she would lose her social status and she definitely never thought she'd be sitting at a table in the cafeteria with actual friends, speaking about supernatural beings along with other supernatural beings, including herself.

she also never thought she'd be in love with the very boy she ignored since third grade. 

if you ask lydia when it started, she couldn't even tell you. somewhere between the alpha pack and void stiles, she fell in love. 

and apparently so did he, just not with her. 

at the same time, lydia was glad he moved on; she treated him like dirt most of their lives. but as he moved on, he slowly forgot about her. he was too busy with malia, just like scott was with kira. 

lydia had gotten so used to spending her nights with the pack. and now, she's all alone every night because they're all busy with each other. she tried to hide it and she was good at it, but it still hurt. 

“lydia, are you listening?” 

lydia’s eyes flickered over to scott, who was looking at her with confused eyes.

“sorry, i zoned out,” she said with a fake smile. what bothered her even more is that he believed it without question. 

“guys, what do you think about going to the movies tonight?” malia posed the question.

stiles grinned excitedly. “we can do a double date.” 

lydia frowned because once again, she was completely forgotten about. 

kira looked hesitant, her eyes flickering from lydia to stiles. “we were supposed to hang out at lydia’s tonight, remember?” 

“oh, right,” stiles frowned. 

lydia actually wanted to laugh. and she almost did, but malia’s next words forced a pain in her chest that she couldn't find it in herself to do anything. 

“lydia doesn't mind, does she?”

stiles noticed the stunned look on her face and quickly jumped in. “it's just that there's this movie i really wanna see, lyds, and today's cheap night.” 

lydia’s expression quickly turned to a glare and she set her fiery eyes on stiles. malia was completely oblivious to it all, kira was watching hesitantly as if lydia was going to explode any second, scott looked guilty as hell even though he hadn’t said anything, and stiles now looked a little scared. 

“no stiles, i don't mind!” she hissed, grabbed her textbooks and stormed away. 

she was so angry, she didn't even realize scott chasing after her until she stopped at her locker. “scott, leave. i don't want to talk to you.” 

he looked like a lost puppy but that didn't phase her like usual. “lydia—”

“seriously, if you say one more word i’m going to punch you in the face.” 

“listen to me!” scott insisted and she finally shut up. “i’m sorry, that was really rude of everyone.” 

lydia didn't make eye contact as she switched her textbooks. “i guess i’m used to it.”

“what?”

she turned to glare at scott. “you guys do things without me all the time, i don't care anymore.” 

scott looked guilty and sad. “if you don't care, why are you so mad?”

lydia turned to him with murderous and incredulous eyes. “are you serious scott?”

“no! i mean yes but not like that,” he sighed. “you're not just mad because we ditched you. i can smell your emotions remember?”

“can you smell that i’m seconds away from punching you in the throat?” lydia threatened angrily. “get to the damn point, scott.” 

“you like stiles!” scott blurted out. “and you're jealous. of malia. of all our double dates.” 

lydia stared at him, long and hard. “you're crazy scott.” 

“lydia—”

“no scott! i’m mad because my best friends are constantly ditching me for each other and treat me like dirt! that's it!” 

she didn't look back at him as she walked off. 

...

“stiles?”

lydia had opened her front door to a sheepish looking stiles. he looked out of place, like he had no idea what he was doing there in the first place. 

“i was sent here,” was the first thing he said. 

“why?”

“i’m not sure,” he admitted, “still figuring that out for myself.” 

lydia rolled her eyes. “well that's great,” she went to shut the door but he held it open with his hand. “what do you want?”

“scott sent me here to apologize. also, he said you have something to tell me.”

“i have nothing to tell you and that was a shitty apology,” lydia snapped back quickly. 

stiles’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “okay, wow. you’re being a little mean.”

“no i’m not. i’ve actually put up with your guys’ shit for far too long now,” stiles looked absolutely dumbfounded and lydia stepped outside and closed the front door behind her. “i’m part of this pack too, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“what?” stiles frowned, thoroughly confused. “lydia, what are you talking about?”

she rolled her eyes. “let me finish. i’m part of this pack to and the fact that you are all dating each other is all truly lovely,” he raised an eyebrow at the quirk of sarcasm, “but so unbelievably annoying when everything you do is with each other.”

“you can’t possibly be mad at us for dating.”

lydia swore her eye starting twitching because stiles stilinski was absolutely infuriating. 

“you used to do it all the time,” he quipped swiftly and lydia was taken aback. “we never said anything.”

“this is different,” lydia replied, trying not to yell at his stupidly pretty face.

“how the hell is it different?” stiles responded, his voice rising with slight anger. “you don’t think it bothered us all those years? you don’t think it bothered me while you were out having sex in supply closets? how the hell is it different?”

lydia’s nostrils flared as she screamed her next words, “it’s different because i’m in love with you!”

stiles immediately closed his mouth, his brown eyes narrowing. “what?”

“we’re supposed to be a pack, stiles. how can i literally trust you guys with my life if you guys treat me so badly?”

“lydia, what?” stiles interjected, looking confused and maybe a little pissed off. “you’re in love with me?”

lydia rolled her eyes. “oh, isn’t it obvious by now?” she snapped. 

“no!” he yelled. “no it isn’t! what the hell, lydia? how can you just spring that on me so nonchalantly?"

“because it doesn’t seem to mean much to you anyway!” lydia retaliated quickly. “you found somebody else, you moved on!”

“what the hell did you want me to do?” the veins in stiles’s neck were protruding and he was so worked up that he couldn’t help but yell right back at her. “i wasn’t going to wait around forever! you ignored me for years, lydia!” 

lydia could feel the tears brimming up in her eyes and stiles looked away for a split second. “did you love me?”

“i did—i still do. fuck,” stiles’s voice softened considerably and he dropped his head down in defeat. “i never stopped loving you, i don’t think i fucking can.”

lydia stood there, staring at him, finally at loss for words. she pushed him to his breaking point and now she has no idea what to do. 

“oh,” she breathed out. 

his neck snapped back up and he was glaring at her. “oh? that’s all you have to say?”

“stiles, i don’t know what else to say! all i want to do right now is kiss you but i’m not doing that to malia so i don’t know what else you want me to do!”

stiles sighed, inching closer to her. “you’re right.”

“shit, i’m sorry,” lydia lowered her head, feeling the guilt creep in. “i’ve put you in such a terrible position.”

“no,” stiles replied, grabbing her wrist delicately. “it’s you, lydia. it’s always been you.”


End file.
